


Love of my life so far

by Norbury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love, or before idk i dont make the rules u decide, very slightly implied post sexy times cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbury/pseuds/Norbury
Summary: Tony's never looked so beautiful.In which Steve is in love with Tony.





	Love of my life so far

**Author's Note:**

> I had a strong calling to write this one day. It's just a super short story, but I have a feeling you might enjoy it!
> 
> Sorry for any typos if there are any, that's my bad  
If you like this one, let me know by leaving kudos or a comment!

There. In the light, that slowly pours in from in between the blinds, Tony looks so beautiful. His heart aches in a full, empty way. It doesn’t skip beats, rather the beat stays exactly the same. But it feels like its air, not blood it’s pumping. _How does he look so beautiful?_ Steve wonders, and it’s like he finally knows what it means to be in love. How heart aching it is. Why love makes you cry. How it redefines what beautiful means.

It’s Tony. It’s the same Tony, who has been mean, who has hurt both Steve and himself, who looks the same he has always looked… how the light stripes across his skin. Has Steve just always overlooked this beauty, has he never looked properly, or is this something else?

But it’s not newfound beauty, it’s reflection of Steve’s feelings. It doesn’t matter, that Tony has scars that run scary deep across his chest, that he has these empty eyes sometimes, that he smells, that he always looks tired, that there is a glowing machine in his chest. He is beautiful because Steve loves him. If he was a cup of slime, Steve would still love him. His heart would still ache, and he’d still fight these tears. Because he _loves_ him.

Steve takes a breath. Tony’s hand is curled around his bicep, and he looks almost ethereal. Out of this world. And maybe he is. Steve blinks away tears from his eyes. Tony’s eyes are closed, mouth slightly open.

Steve presses his head into Tony’s armpit. It smells, but it doesn’t matter to him. This right here is home.

“Do you think we’ll marry each other?” The question slips out, and Steve thinks he’s stupid for asking something like that. Especially from Tony, who has, well, the reputation he does.

Steve can feel Tony jump under him.

“Sorry, I was halfway to sleep, what did you say?”

“No, it’s – You know never mind. Stupid question.” Steve turns his face upwards and sideways so he can see Tony’s face. It’s not exactly a flattering angle, but it’s intimate in ways Steve hasn’t even realized. Tony has opened his eyes.

“Don’t answer,” Steve says.

Tony moves a bit. The light reveals and conceals new parts of his skin, and he looks so, so soft.

“I don’t know. Does it matter?” he asks, his hand stroke Steve’s bicep. Tony has cold hands.

“I suppose not. Let’s talk about something else –”

“No, no. No let’s talk about marriage, I don’t mind. I’m actually not as afraid of commitment as people think I am,” Tony says. His tone is warm, almost amused.

“Oh… I’m sorry for assuming.”

“It’s not necessarily the future I see for myself, but who knows. I’m not opposed to getting hitched.”

“That’s… good. Neither am I,” Steve says slowly. He doesn’t feel as stupid anymore. Just really embarrassed.

“But you know, just because we don’t get married doesn’t mean that this isn’t real. Even if we broke up tomorrow, it wouldn’t change this moment.”

Tony moves, prompting Steve to sit up as well. The warm light really flatters Tony, Steve thinks. He sits at the edge of the bed, feet dangling over. Tony is sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed.

“I suppose it wouldn’t. But I wouldn’t be happy about it,” Steve says. A flash of a future where Tony loves someone else, where he loves someone else, plays in his mind. It feels almost grotesque. How could he ever be with someone else, if he loves Tony this much? It would almost be cruel to that someone.

“I always found it funny, when people worry about if the person they love is the ‘love of their life,’ such a stupid thing to worry about. You can’t know! That’s the point. If it’s the love of your life, but if you’re still in the middle of it, how would you know,” Tony says, “It’s just, people focus too much on the what-ifs, the feelings of tomorrow, and not enough on the now. If you love someone with your whole heart, like you’ve never loved anyone else, that’s the love of your life now. Who cares if it’s not the one in the grand scheme of your life.”

“Yeah,” Steve mumbles. _Suppose he’s right._

Tony pulls Steve towards himself, and they go back to cuddling. Their bodies entangled so that it feels like they’re just a one being. They breath and feel together for a while. Steve is happy, he is. But in heart-breaking, poetic way, which is, well hard to describe. Steve has never felt like this. Like he’s made of glass, and Tony is a liquid that fills him completely, and might escape if there is just one crack in his skin. But Tony isn’t going anywhere, and it’s like he said; No one, not even Steve himself, can steal this feeling, this moment from him.

“So what you’re saying is that – you love me?” Steve whispers into Tony’s skin.

“Yeah. And you?” Tony answers. His voice just barely audible.

“I think I do, too.”

It could be hours and hours later, until Steve asks:

“Like no one else?”

“I don’t think so, no. You’re the love of my life now.” Is the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you enjoyed this one, mayhaps check out my other stony fic! This can be read as loose continuation to that one!  
(That one might or might not get some prequel action real soon lol)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you forever <3


End file.
